Regular Passengers
by isabellaelisa
Summary: A little conversation between Catherine and Steve while they get affected by somo Pilot's strike...


Regular Passengers

The airport was full of people. Every bench was occupied. Men, Women, children… Everything was a real mess and in the mid of the night the most of the people were sleeping with hope that in a few hours they will get good news from the air company.

In of these bench was a couple that finally was able to sleep. Catherine's head was resting in Steve's chest. She was so tired that couldn't stay awake much longer. They just wanted to go home, but the pilot's strike made everything so difficult that they were here waiting since 3 p.m. And the clock just announced 2 a.m. Their flight was cancelled and they were trying to get a seat in other company. But it's been very hard to get them. The only solution was waiting for another flight to Hawaii praying that they will get to that.

Steve and Catherine were sleeping. Well, more Catherine than Steve. It was hard for him sleeping without knowing when they will get out of there. But she was too tired and gave up. She just fell asleep in his arms and for that he was grateful. Nobody could expect that in little time everything would change. At least for him was a complete surprise, but everything was so natural that he was just enjoying it. Enjoying the fact that Catherine had return to Hawaii, left Afghanistan for good, and more important, they were together. It still amazes him how it's possible that none resentment was left with him. He understood her actions, her need to stay overseas, despite all the hurt that causes him. But damn! He loves her so much. The opportunity of having her with him again was all what he needed.

\- You're thinking too much sailor…

Her sleepy voice awakes him from his thoughts. She just slept for about two hours

\- Already awake?

\- Well, he just stopped moving two hours. He is already on move…

The simple smile that appeared on her face made his heart pound stronger. And she was right. He was already on the move. Steve was feeling that too above his hand.

\- I know. I'm feeling that too.

\- Yep! Definitively our son.

\- Was there any doubt?

The proud was evident in his smile and Catherine loved it. Love to know that her man was as excited about this new experience as she was. But most of all she was so happy. They just smiled at each other until another strong kick was sensed.

\- The little guy is tired of waiting.

\- Like his mother and his father. You're sure you don't want me to call Joe White? You know he could help… A few calls and we got on a privet jet and we'll be home in a few hours…

\- Steve, you know that for once… Just for once I just wanted for us to be like regular passengers… With no plans or Joe White's help. Just normal people that get normal planes…

Steve have to chuckle at that. This woman was so stubborn. They were just getting nuts with the waiting, but she wouldn't give up so easily.

\- You know, you're unbelievable.

\- I know, commander. In fact, I think that's what made you love me.

\- Well, not just that. It is so much more… And right now I would love to show you just how much I love you, but…

Catherine's eyes widened at his comment. She licked her lip and thought that this idea would be so great if they weren't in this freaking airport.

\- Don't say that, Steve. You know that my hormones are still all over the place. You can't say those things to me… not at this moment.

\- Cath, I have a solution for that…

Catherine had just figured out what Steve will say.

\- And it is?

\- Well, we can't do it here, but we could have so much fun in privet jet…

The serious and at the same time seductively tone that Steve used made Catherine forget her wishes. In a low voice she said:

\- You don't play fair, commander. And you should be punished for that…

They just stared at each other and laugh. Steve knew that he had won. He slipped his hand in his pocket, searching for his phone.

\- Let's talk about the punishment later…

\- Oh yeah. Screw the regular passengers idea!

Reaching his ear she whispered to him:

\- Definitively you know how to play me…

Steve smiled and just grabbed his phone and called Joe White. He couldn't wait to get some privacy.

 **A/N This is my first story in this world of fanfiction and written in english. Hope it's not too bad! Feel free to say what you thought ;) Thanks!**


End file.
